1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method in which text data is received from host computers on a network and then printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system employing a network, when electronic mail data is received, a password is invariably verified. Since only the user licensed to see data can access data requiring security protection, this system is excellent for security protection of data.
On the other hand, when it is assumed that the above data is to be printed, a printer shared by a number of users is frequently used. In this case, even if the process of verifying a password is performed, when the operator who directs output of the data is not present at the printer station, the print output of the data requiring security is delivered onto a delivery tray or delivery base, thereby creating a condition where a third person can easily see the data.
Such a system thus has the potential problem of the output print itself being delivered from the printer even if the process for security protection of data is performed, as described above.
In order to avoid the possibility that output data can be seen by an unauthorized person, it is considered that a common printer not be used, and that a personal printer be dedicated for receipt of secure data. However, this has not only the problem of compelling a great economic load but also the problem of occupying a limited space.
There is also the problem that when the data requiring security is output, the operator who gives directions to output the data must always move to the location where the printer is installed, and is thus has a heavier workload.
In the typical example, since the transmitted text data is output immediately after being received by a printing apparatus, there is further the problem that text data which must not be seen by other users cannot be output, particularly, in those cases where the user is at a distance from the printing apparatus.